deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RoboCop
RoboCop is the main character of the same title series. He previously fought The Terminator in the 31st episode of Death Battle, Terminator VS RoboCop. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bane vs Robocop (Completed) * Batman vs Robocop * Darth Vader vs RoboCop (Completed) * RoboCop VS Frost * Fulgore vs. RoboCop * Genos VS RoboCop (Completed) * RoboCop VS Inspector Gadget * Joker vs Robocop * RoboCop VS Judge Dredd * Robocop vs Master Chief (Completed) * RoboCop vs Mega Man Volnutt * Megaman vs Robocop (Completed) * Mr. Freeze vs RoboCop * Penny VS Robocop * RoboCop vs Seryu Ubiquitous (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bender (Futurama) * Colonel Radec (Killzone) * Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) * Duke Oda (ESWAT) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Genji (Overwatch) * Jack Landors * Legion (Mass Effect) * Robo Knight * Space Sheriff Gavan * Stan Smith (American Dad) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) History Once a human police officer with a loving family, Officer Alex Murphy's life changed forever during a routine mission in the streets of Detroit. Horrifically gunned down in a drug bust, Murphy would have died had he not been taken in by mega corporation Omni Consumer Products, who converted his corpse into a cybernetic law enforcement officer known as RoboCop. Cleaning up crime in Detroit within days, RoboCop still struggles to the day to regain his humanity while upholding the law. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Alex J. Murphy *Height: 1.83m/6'0 *Weight: 155kg/342lbs *Police Districts: Detroit and Delta City *Codename: Beta One *Daily Upkeep: $12589.17 *Programmed with high-level USA police training Arsenal *Auto-9 Pistol **Magazine: 50 rounds **Standard 3 round bursts *Tactical Ordnance **Triggered "sticky" grenades **10 charge levels **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *Flightpack **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *Weapon Arm **Calico M950A machine gun ***Magazine: 100 rounds ***Max range: 274 m / 900 ft **Flamethrower ***Max range: 46 m / 150 ft **Smart Bomb ***Anti-tank weapon ***Missile properties *Cobra Assault Cannon **40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds Software and hardware *Terminal Strip *Rambolt *Armor **Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium armor **Laminated kevlar *Thermograph *Complex targeting systems *Voice stress analyzer *Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable *Tanked a building busting bomb *Survived a Class-1 bio-toxin bomb *Lifted a 10 ton armored door *Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press *Can catch a bullet in mid-air *Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously Weaknesses *Requires daily power recharge *Slow mobility on foot *Conflicts his own programming *Not programmed for martial arts *Mechanical heart weak to impacts *Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own *Possesses some vulnerable human organics Death Battle Info (Fanon) Arsenal *Auto-9 Pistol **Magazine: 50 rounds **Standard 3 round bursts **Can kill with ricochets **Precise enough to shoot other bullets *Tactical Ordnance **Triggered "sticky" grenades **10 charge levels ***Level 3 can destroy a metal door. **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *Flightpack **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *Weapon Arm **Calico M950A machine gun: 100 rounds magazine, 274m/900ft max range **Flamethrower: 46m/150ft max range **Smart bomb: Anti-tank weapon, missile property *Cobra Assault Cannon **40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds **Can destroy an Ed-209 in 2 shots https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvmFhcGCRzA Software and hardware *Terminal Strip for collecting data **Works as both USB flash drive and switchblade *Rambolt on each legs to anchor him to stop speeding cars *Complex targeting systems **Calculates the bullet trajectory **Can catch and shoot bullets out of thin air **Voice stress analyzer **Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable **Also defeated The Terminator in the four-issue comic book mini-series and a video game *Survived a carbomb at point blank range **Managed to push the truck containing the bomb through a brick wall *Survived falling off of a skyscraper and landing on a gas tank: which exploded *Stopped and reversed a 3000 psi hydraulic press with his bare hands *Survived a bazooka fire *Survived plasma shots Weaknesses *Durability has limits. *Slow mobility on foot: cannot run *Battery drains if Robocop is damaged. **Battery can only last up to 24 hours without charging. *Possesses some vulnerable human programming that conflicts his own programming **Traumatized from his near-death experience and being turned into a cyborg https://youtu.be/PvPpktHJXhU *Directive 4 prevents Robocop from arresting his superior officials. https://youtu.be/Tr3t1uZNbKo?t=48s **However if this superior official resigns or is fired, he is no longer a superior and Directive 4 becomes irrelevant. https://youtu.be/QvmFhcGCRzA?t=2m29s * Still has a human heart and brain: these organs are protected by his armor, but are still vital in keeping Robocop alive. ** Capable of acquiring human illness, like the common cold. *** Though sneezing can cause him to shoot lightning bolts out of his face. *Apparently; Robocop cannot be mass produced as all other prototypes failed miserably https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJIjNs_s2NI Gallery RoboCop Apro319.png|RoboCop RoboCop - RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his first movie.png|RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his first movie RoboCop - RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his second movie.png|RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his second movie RoboCop - RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his third movie.png|RoboCop as seen on the movie poster for his third movie RoboCop - RoboCop walking out of his blown up police car.png|RoboCop walking out of his blown up police car RoboCop - RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie.png|RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie RoboCop - RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Marvel Comics.png|RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Marvel Comics RoboCop - Robocop as he appears on the cartoon.png|RoboCop as he appears on the cartoon RoboCop- RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Dynamite 4 Comics.png|RoboCop as he appears on the front cover of Dynamite 4 Comics Trivia *Brominator and Brobocop are playable characters (and allies) in the videogame Broforce. *Although Robocop appears to have a human face, his entire skull is still metallic. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Cannon Users Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Orion Pictures Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Super Soldiers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warrior